Five Senses
by gozieson
Summary: Mai woke up to the sight and scent of Reo. She ended up also getting the touch, taste and sound of her lover. Yuri, one-shot.


Warning: The story you are about to read contains adult material that depicts two girls in adult situations, read this story only if you are 18 and above. I thank you if you heed this warning.

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome folks, this is my first entry into yuri stories. This probably won't be the only yuri story you will see from me. I am quite excited because this one of the first Sono Hanabira fanfics on the site, I hope that this story lives up to your expectations.

Other than that, there isn't really anything else I would like to say other than for you guys to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sono Hanabira series. I do own a few copies of the series if you would like to know that. Heh…

* * *

><p><span>Five Senses<span>

...

…

…

Uuuu…

What's going on? Where am I? It's dark. I must have been sleeping.

Hmm… I can't really remember… what happened last night. I felt like I just got here and I feel a little sore right now.

Brrr… It's cold. Why does it feel so cold? And is that light that's trying to penetrate through my eyelids? Must be morning already. Wow, my mind is such a blur right now... What happened last night? I'll get to that later; maybe I should just stay in bed for a little while longer.

I moved about in the bed to try and get myself in a more comfortable sleeping position and yet as I moved, I lightly nudged something that was also on the bed.

"Ngg…"

Huh? It made a noise. What could it be? No, I think it was just my imagination. I should get back to sleep.

I tried to move the object that was in my bed with my hands. Slowly but lightly, I pushed the object away from me. It was quite heavy and covered under the thick blanket that I was sleeping under.

"Mmm…"

Another sound? No, it's not my mind playing tricks on me. There's something here with me in the bed. Maybe I should see what it is. Yeah, I should.

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't recognize anything as the picture that was painted on my retinas was a fuzzy blur. I rubbed my eyes and soon the picture became sharper. I could see the windows in my room that were closed by the white translucent blinds. The sun had indeed come out and the natural light was being filtered into my room. I could see my desk and my closet. On the floor, I could see a pile of clothes next to my bed. I checked my…

Wait, rewind a bit. A pile of clothes? I could see my clothes and underwear in a heap together with clothes and underwear that I identified as not mine. What happened? Then suddenly, as if I was struck by lightning, I remembered something. I looked to the right side of my bed.

A familiar face was sleeping right next to me.

"Reo."

Huh? What was she doing in my bed? I felt very surprised that she was in my bed sleeping with me. How did she get here? I wracked my brain for the answer.

Then I remembered what happened last night. I invited Reo to sleep with me at my house this weekend after my parents brought along my siblings for a holiday. Reo and I had a project to do together so I stayed back.

I remember our teacher talking about a new Science project last Monday. She told us that we had to team up in pairs for this project. Some of the girls in my class wanted to pair up with me but instead I politely turned them down and by my own will turned to work with my lover instead.

During the first few days of the project, Reo and I decided on how we should go about completing this project. Both of us had quite a heated discussion about what to do for our project but we ended up agreeing to do a simple demonstration about the difference between a parallel and series circuit. We listed out the materials needed and the time in which we would be free to do the project together.

After school was done on Friday, we went to Reo's house to collect her things before we headed back to my house. We put together our model of the electrical circuits that night. We had dinner together and we even had time to watch a movie together. It was hilarious to see Reo crying at the romance flick that we–namely me and a reluctant Reo–decided to watch. I could still remember her face when she sobbed like that, cute as always.

Of course, we did much more than that that night. We went further before we slept that night and made out on my bed. We moaned and gasped in unison and I felt that it was the most beautiful thing I heard since I learned how to appreciate the unifying quality of music.

Now that I remember what happened last night, I felt that we may have taken it a little too far. Now I realize how much of our strength was sapped away from us that night. But I felt that was a night to remember for the both of us. I love her so much and I would do it with her for the rest of my life if I had the chance.

I still can't believe that I forgot about what happened that night. After recalling last night's indecent incidences, I also realize why I felt cold today when I woke up: I wasn't wearing anything, and I guess Reo isn't wearing anything either.

I looked towards my sleeping lover, Reo. The way she sleeps is so peaceful and cute, and yet she has that aura of beauty that surrounds her that masks her boyish tendencies. It's funny to see Reo when she goes all feisty like that sometimes. Even though we may disagree on some things, at the end of the day, I love her and she loves me.

I sat up on the bed and slowly took away the covers from her body. As her body was revealed, I marveled at the sight before me. Her luscious body was made even more beautiful by the light entering in the room. She was breathing softly as she slept, her flat chest moving up and down in rhythm to her breathing. Everything about her was amazing and cute. I'm so lucky to have her as my lover.

I shivered partly because of the cold when I took away my blanket, and partly because Reo's beauty captivates me every time I saw her. I slowly scooted over to her side and bent down my body to get close to her face. I could distinguish the scent of her skin as I got close to her. I lightly touched her face with my left hand and took a good look at her cute sleepy face before softly pressing my lips against hers.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, yet it was more than enough to send butterflies flying in my stomach. The moment I ended the kiss, Reo's eyes squinted and slowly opened up. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, as if trying to register what is in front of her. But after a while, a small smile crept on her face and she looked happy when she found out it was me she was staring at.

"Good morning, Reo."

"Mai... I…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. Good morning to you too."

"Aw, Reo."

I quickly hugged the lithe form of my lover, our bare bodies touching each other as I felt her warmth.

"Ahh, Mai!" I ignored her initial response of surprise.

"Oh Reo, I'm so happy to see you awake right now," I whispered in her ear.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Mai," she replied after she relaxed into the hug, apparently also sharing my warmth.

It's nice to know that Reo also liked to do this with me. It brings me joy that I know how to please Reo in this way, the same way she knows how to please me. I could stay in this position with her for the rest of the day. Then I figured out a way to spend some time with her outside.

"Reo…" I cooed softly in her ear.

"Hm?"

"How about we go shopping today? I want to buy you something special."

"Huh? Don't we have to finish our project?"

"Oh, we can finish it later. Besides, we just need to do the finishing touches. The papers would only take a couple of hours anyway," I replied happily.

"Well, okay but…"

"Hmm? Is there a problem?"

"It's just that…what exactly are we buying…?"

"It's a surprise. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"I-I guess…"

I giggled softly at her response. She's so cute when she replies like that. I always strive to hear more of Reo's cute responses whenever she's around.

"Mai, shouldn't we get ready to go then? I mean, we still have to come back to do our project." Reo asked.

"Yeah, we should. You go on ahead and change first."

"Okay then." She began to get up from the bed.

"Hmm…"

On second thought…

"Kyaaa!"

I grabbed Reo by the arm and pulled her back onto the bed and right in front of me.

"Mai! What are y- ummmpppfff…"

I kissed Reo just as she was about to get away from the bed. My instincts to pleasure her came back to me and I began to use my tongue to probe her mouth.

"Mmmmm… M-Mai!" she protested.

"Oh Reo, I can't help it. You're so beautiful that I want to touch you some more right now," I whispered in her ear. I then began nibbling at her right ear.

"M-Mai, I d-don't really think this is the right time…"

"Oh, but it is the perfect time to do it."

I began trailing kisses down her cheeks and neck. Reo began to gasp and moan softly from my kisses.

"Nnn… M-Mai, you better not… Kyaaa!"

I began to caress her right breast with my hand and used my tongue to take care of the other one.

"Haaah… M-Mai, please don't…"

"Hmm? Don't stop? Okay then, you just relax." I playfully ignored her resistance and continued to play with her tiny chest.

"Haah… M-Mai, that's n-not what I meant! Aah…"

"Oh Reo, you're so cute when you talk like that. I want to hear more of it."

I switched my mouth position to take care of her right breast and used my right hand to take care of the other one.

"Ahh… Mai, this is humiliating."

"Aww, don't worry. We're here all alone anyways. Besides, you love me, don't you?"

"Mmm… I-I… Haah…"

I continued to pleasure her breast as I decided to use my left hand to trace along her small frame. I used my finger and traced her stomach, made a loop around her belly button before heading towards the thighs.

"M-Mai… Hah… d-don't, please… Ahh…"

I didn't respond with words. Instead, I responded by caressing her silky smooth thighs.

"Oh Reo, I want to hear your moans. Moan for me, pretty please?"

"M-Mai, you idiot… Ahh…"

I began tracing her nether lips and felt a familiar liquid starting to build up. Reo moaned when I began to touch her sensitive area.

"Oooh, you're beginning to get wet…"

"P-please, Mai, not there."

"Your mind says no, but I don't think your body is responding very well to your thoughts right now. I think they'll respond more to this."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

I slid in two fingers into Reo's opening. Now that I think of it, that last sentence that I uttered sounded a little cheesy.

"M-Mai… Hah… Aah…"

"Yes, Reo, that's what I want to hear. Please moan louder for me."

I continued to give her the "full body" treatment, my mouth and one hand on her breasts and my other hand on her most sensitive area. Her moans and gasps began to gain amplitude and her body continued to respond to my touches.

"M-Mai, I-I… Heeeaaaaahhh…."

"I want you tell me what you really feel right now, Reo. Please, let me hear those words…"

"M-Mai, you idiot… Hah… I'm not going to… Aah…"

"Oh, but I think you will."

I continued to pleasure her body, waiting for her to say those words that make this all worthwhile.

"Hah… Aaaahhh… M-Mai, something is building up inside of me…"

"Oh, that's a problem. I think we need to release the pressure a little, don't you?"

I began to quicken the pace and I was rewarded with louder and more frequent moans from my lover. She was on the edge, I could feel it.

"Would you like more? Tell me those words…"

"M-Mai, please, take me please! I-It feels so good! Haaaaahhh…"

"There we go. See, I always knew you'd tell me those words. I'm going to make you feel really good."

With her at my mercy, I wanted to see her come for me, and with her getting so close, I continued my pace.

"M-Mai, I-I don't think, I-I can't hold… Aaaahhh…"

"Come for me Reo, I want to hear your sounds of pleasure."

"Hnnnggg… Ahhhhh…. Mai, Mai, Maaaaaaaiiiiiii!"

She arched her back and came explosively. She screamed out my name as her juices overflowed and drenched my hand. A few moments later, she came down from her high and was gasping for air. I took my hand away from her lower body and tasted her sweet nectar. I savored the taste that was distinctly Reo's as her scent began to fill the air.

"How was that, Reo?" I whispered into her ear.

"…"

A while later, more silence.

Had I done something wrong?

"Reo, are you all right?"

"I-di-ot," she said softly with her back turned to me.

I was taken aback by the response.

"R-Reo?"

No response.

Uh-oh, I must have made Reo upset.

"Are you okay, Reo?" I asked again as I played with her long hair.

No response.

My heart sank. I began to feel panicked. Please don't tell me that Reo was going to avoid me for what I did to her.

"R-Reo, I-I…"

I couldn't speak. Deep down, I realized I made a big mistake. My heart began to beat faster out of nervousness.

"R-Reo, I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel good and hear your sweet voice. I-I was being selfish, wasn't I?"

Still no response.

"Reo?"

"You idiot…"

I looked down when she spoke those words. I was about to open my mouth to continue apologizing to her when she turned around suddenly and hugged me.

"Uweh?"

"You're such an idiot, you know. Of course I'm all right." She began sniffing and I felt her tears starting to wet my shoulder.

"R-Reo…"

"Of course I loved what you did. I'd be silly if I thought that what you did was wrong. I love you Mai, and nothing can change that. I will always enjoy every moment of my time with you."

She let go of me and I looked into her tear-filled eyes. She seemed happy even though she resisted at first. I mentally breathed a huge sigh of relief but I was also happy that she was okay.

"Oh Reo, I'm so sorry," I hugged her back, "I should have been a little more careful next time."

"It's all right, Mai. I still enjoyed it though. Thank you."

I felt much better now that she said she still loved me even though I may still have my impulsive tendencies with me. Note to self, I should learn how to control my impulsive tendencies a little better next time.

"Mai?"

"Yes, Reo?"

"You made me feel good just now… C-Can I make you feel good too?"

"Huh?"

My eyes widened a little but it was quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Yes, of course you can."

As I kissed Reo, I slowly lowered myself onto the bed. I felt my head landing onto the pillow as I got myself positioned for whatever Reo was about to do.

Reo cupped my cheeks and her right hand trailed downwards towards my breasts. I can feel her hands starting to fondle them. She broke away from the kiss, a trail of saliva left behind.

"Mmm… Reo."

"Mai… Heehee."

Oh, her giggle is so cute.

She slid backwards a little, all the while keeping her tongue onto my skin as she licked a trail downwards to my awaiting bust. When her tongue reached its destination, she started tracing circles around my breasts.

"Hah… Mmm… Reo…"

I can see that she's really intent on making me feel good right now.

"Mai, does that feel nice?" she whispered to me.

"Yes, it feels good, Reo."

I could feel my breasts starting to become a little stiff. Reo soon began to suck on my breast and a loud moan escaped my mouth.

"Aaah… Reo…"

I noticed that Reo was more confident in her actions. She used to be quite unsure, especially when she started, though she was still very enthusiastic. Nowadays, she is learning from experience. She makes me feel much better each time we do this.

"Nnn… Ahh… Reo, you seem to have learned a lot since we became an item."

"That's because I have you, Mai. You take care of me so well, and this is about the best way I can show you my thanks."

Indeed, ever since we started being lovers, I was concerned for her, especially her diet. She hasn't been eating the right foods back then and because of that, her health sometimes fell on the wayside. But now, she's eating better. She has more energy now and she would sometimes have a run around the park with me whenever we have the chance. She is more active as a result of me caring for her.

"Hyaaaa!"

Just as I was thinking about that, I felt Reo's fingers sliding into my core.

"R-Reo… Ahhhh…"

"Mai, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she purred into my ear.

"Reo, Hah…"

Of course, now that I think of it, maybe it's because of her healthier lifestyle that she has more energy to pleasure me in bed. She also has the energy to let me hear more of her cute sounds too.

"Oh, Reo… I-It feels great… Hyaaah…"

Hmm… Speaking of cute sounds…

"Mai, am I doing it right?"

"Yes, Reo… Hnnngg… Hah…"

I snaked my left hand down towards her lower body to launch a surprise attack.

"But it wouldn't be as great as listening to you moan with me too, Reo…"

Thrust.

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh, Reo, you sound like you want a little more of me."

"M-Mai… Haah… It's still sensitive… Kiii…"

"Oh but Reo, it sounds so much better if we do it together."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, it does."

"W-Well then… I should continue doing this then…"

"Haaah… Nnnn…"

The two of us touched each other's cores and our hips started to move in rhythm to our movement. Our moans could be heard in unison and I started to feel dizzy with love for this little girl.

"M-Mai… I-I… Aaaah…"

"Reo, it feels so good... Haaah..."

We worked each other in our attempt to achieve our heights of lust. In return, we get to feel each other's bodies and hear each others voices as it filled the room.

"R-Reo, I don't think I can handle it anymore…"

"M-Me too… Haaah…"

We could distinctly feel our bodies starting to tense up again. We quickened our pace and pleasured each other until we reach our climaxes.

"Reo, I-I think I-I'm coooommmmmmmiiiinnngggg!"

"Mai, I-I… Heeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seconds felt like an eternity as waves of pleasure crashed over us. We screamed on the top of our lungs as we came together. Afterwards, the waves subsided and we came floating down back on the bed. We took long and hard breaths of air as we returned back to Earth.

"Mai..."

"Reo…"

We exchanged smiles as we looked into each other's eyes. Each of us already knew what the other was thinking.

"Mai, hurry up! If we're late we won't have time to finish our project!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming down already!"

Oh Reo, sometimes I still wonder if you could be a little more patient sometimes. After what we did this morning, we quickly washed up and put our clothes on to get ready for our shopping trip.

Right before we left, I rushed upstairs to do something before we left. Needless to say, I wasn't really confident about doing what I was about to do next while heading towards the shops, but I couldn't care less. As long as I was with Reo, I could do anything to make her happy.

A minute later, I came down and got our stuff ready. My parents left me some money in case of emergencies so I took the money and the house keys with me. We left the house, locked the front door and headed out.

"So where are we going?" asked Reo.

"We're heading to the nearby shopping center."

"Oh? What for?"

"To buy a little something for you and me."

"What are you buying?"

I can feel my cheeks redden when she started asking me those questions.

"Oh, uhh… erm…"

"Come on Mai, what is it?"

"L-Lingerie…"

"Fweh?"

"Ehehehe…"

I could see her cheeks redden when I said that.

"W-Why?"

"B-Because I really want to see you in different underwear. I think I might be able to find something that'll make you look even cuter."

"W-Wha… M-Maaaiii…" she clenched her fists as if to express her feelings of exasperation. Oh, so cute!

"Also, I have another reason why I wanted to go the shop today." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks even further.

"Mai… What did you do?"

"Ehehe… I'm not wearing any underwear."

"What?"

"Shhhhhh…. J-Just hear me out, okay?"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"B-Because… I-I…"

Oh dear, I can't figure out a good reason.

"I-I… ran… out… of … underwear?"

The moment I said that, Reo grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me back towards the direction of my house.

"Mai, you are such an idiot! We're going to back to get you something to cover yourself with, even if they are all dirty."

Oh Reo, I'm so sorry. I'm just so madly and helplessly in love with you.

"Well okay, but if I'm wearing underwear then I'll just have to take away yours!"

"Maaaiii…..YOU IDIOT!"

The End!

* * *

><p>End AN: Or is it?

To continue or not to continue, that is the question. I've got an idea for a second part of this story. If I get good reviews for this story, I might just be able to expand this story a little further. Then this would not become a one-shot, but a TWO-shot!

Yeah, I know, it sounds cheesy. Anyway, I hope you like this MaixReo fanfic. As always, please leave your reviews for this fanfic. I would love to hear your thoughts about my first go at yuri.

Also, I apologize if the scenario depicted above may be too similar to the other official scenarios that are given so fan in the Sono Hanabira series. I don't really have a lot of time to read through the series so pardon me if I made it to seem to similar.

Till then,

Thanks and cheers!


End file.
